A More Perfect Mio
by Nate Grey
Summary: Mio wishes she were a perfect girl, but Yui points out that a perfect Mio is much better.


Note: Short and mostly mush.

Summary: Mio wishes she were a perfect girl, but Yui points out that a perfect Mio is much better.

Somewhat Implied Pairings: YuiMio, YuiMugi

* * *

**A More Perfect Mio**

**A K-ON! Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

There were only two members of the light music club currently sitting in the music room, and as such, there were only two sounds that regularly interrupted the silence.

The first was the sound of Yui happily munching on the cookies that Mugi had brought especially for her.

The second sound came from Mio, who would sigh every few minutes as she stared into space (though, arguably, in Yui's general direction).

Mio was sort of hoping that Yui would take the hint.

Only, this was Yui, so she didn't, and continued happily munching.

It took several more minutes, and several increases in the volume of the sighs (as well as a "friendly" shoulder nudge that more closely resembled a stiff punch) before Yui finally realized that Mio was, in her own subtle way, trying to get some attention.

"Is something wrong, Mio-chan?" Yui asked, wincing as she rubbed the now sore spot on her shoulder.

Mio pointedly ignored the cookie crumbs decorating Yui's mouth and sighed again. "I'm ugly," she muttered.

Yui blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around that. "Oh, this is that Opposite Game, right?" she asked after a moment.

Mio stared at her. "What?" she asked dully.

"You know, when you say something, but you really mean the total opposite? So when you say you're ugly, you really mean you're cute, right?" Yui grinned, excited at the idea that she'd gotten it right without having to be told.

"No," Mio said flatly, deflating that theory at once. "I meant exactly what I said. I'm ugly."

Yui stared at her friend for nearly a minute. "No, you're not, Mio-chan," was her eventual response, and she started to reach for another cookie, assuming that they were done talking.

"Yes, I am!" Mio cried, startling Yui badly. "Do you know what happened today?! Some... BOY walked right past me, like I didn't even exist, and asked Ritsu out, in front of everyone!"

Yui was a little surprised, though not for the expected reason. "Did you want him to ask you out?"

"No! But that isn't the point! Ritsu and I were having a CONVERSATION, and he just interrupted like I wasn't there! And when Ritsu pointed out that I WAS there, and that he was being RUDE, and that he should be more respectful to girls, do you know what he SAID?!"

"No," Yui replied honestly.

"He said, 'Oh, she's a girl?' Can you BELIEVE that?!"

Yui couldn't. Mio was obviously a girl. Anyone who had seen her panty-clad bottom at the school festival would agree to that in a heartbeat. But Yui could predict how Mio would react to such a statement, and how Ritsu would react in turn. "So, Ricchan said no to him, right?" Actually, it was more likely that Ritsu would say no AFTER punching him in the face.

"She said no," Mio confirmed, a little smugly, "AFTER she punched him in the face."

Yui beamed, thoroughly happy that she knew her friends as well as she thought she did. Of course, if she knew Mio the way she thought she did, then this conversation was nowhere near over, and her beloved cookies would have to wait...

Sure enough, Mio's smile soon faded. "He didn't even KNOW that I'm a girl. I must be so hideous that he never noticed before!"

Yui could see that it would take more than a few kind words to resolve this. She reached out and gently cupped Mio's face in her hands. "I think Mio-chan is very pretty," she said, and meant every word.

This would have had far more impact if Yui's hands hadn't been covered in cookie crumbs, as Mio's only reaction was to pull away and cry, "YUI! You got CRUMBS all over me! They're in my HAIR!"

Yui started to reach over to brush the crumbs away, but noticing the way that Mio was still glaring at her crumb-covered hands, decided that it might be a bit counterproductive. Instead, Yui offered her best innocent smile (one that had melted even an angry Ritsu, once) and said, "Um, sorry?"

Mio didn't seem to notice. She was busy brushing crumbs out of her hair, trying to find the appropriate level of force to dislodge the crumbs, but not her hair itself. Unfortunately, she was a LITTLE freaked out about having crumbs in her hair for the first time in recent memory (even Ritsu knew better), and she wanted them out as quickly as possible, so her strokes were a little rushed and panicky.

Yui quickly cleaned her hands with a napkin (that Mugi, in her infinite foresight, always provided, though if she was not actually there to remind Yui to use them, well...), and dug a hairbrush (that Ui, in HER infinite foresight, put into Yui's school bag every morning) out of her bag. She started to brush Mio's hair herself, but decided against it and merely offered the brush instead.

Mio managed a smile that was one part relief, one part gratitude, and still two parts annoyance, but was decent enough to keep her thoughts to herself as she accepted the hairbrush and went to work.

Yui briefly considered that having cookie crumbs on her hairbrush might cause problems later on, especially when Ui found out, but figured that Mio's needs were more immediate and important. "But you ARE really pretty, Mio-chan," Yui stated again. "I've always thought so."

Mio clearly heard this time, because her brush strokes slowed down a bit. "I'm not," she muttered. "I'm too tall-"

"You're not!" Yui cried at once. She grabbed Mio and dragged the taller girl to her feet. "Now, hold out your arms."

Curious, Mio did as she was told.

Yui instantly gave Mio a big hug, hunching down slightly so that her head came to rest just beneath Mio's chin. "See? You're the perfect height for a really nice hug!"

Mio actually started to return the hug, until the action reminded her of another personal flaw. "My hands are too big!"

Yui gasped loudly, as if the idea had never occurred to her. "They aren't! Look!" She pressed her hand into Mio's admittedly larger one. "See? They're perfect for helping up someone that's fallen down!"

"But I'm too shy, and-"

"That's what makes Mio-chan so cute!" Yui argued.

"Stop that!" Mio snapped.

Yui blinked. "Stop what?"

"Stop... making me feel better!" Mio demanded, feeling a little silly.

"So you do feel better?" Yui asked anxiously.

"...yes," Mio murmured, and nearly got bowled over as Yui tackled her in another hug. "But I'm still ugly, for a girl. I wish I was pretty like Mugi..."

"You're not an ugly girl, Mio-chan," Yui said against her shoulder. "I think you're perfect just the way you are. A perfect Mio-chan!"

It should not have made Mio feel any better, but somehow, it did. She had no problem returning the hug that time. "Yui... thank you," she whispered.

Yui giggled. "No problem, Mio-chan! Mmm, you smell like my cookies..."

Mio decided to ignore that and just enjoy the hug. Conveniently enough, that decision was accompanied by the door opening, as well as Ritsu and Mugi coming through it, both carrying one end of a small bench.

The moment Mugi caught sight of the hug, she immediately dropped her end of the bench and clasped her hands together, her eyes turning into hearts.

Ritsu yelped as she very narrowly avoided the bench coming down on her foot. "MUGI! What are you-?!"

"So... CUTE!" Mugi squealed.

Mio's face turned bright red as she quickly pulled away from Yui.

But Yui only grinned and looped her arm around Mio's. "See, Mio-chan! I told you that you were cute!"

Mio knew that wasn't quite what Mugi was referring to, but figured it was easier not to argue.

"And just what were you two doing?" Ritsu asked suspiciously. "Oh, and Mio... why do you have dandruff?!"

Mio glanced at Yui, sighed, and said, "Because apparently, I am perfect."

Ritsu blinked and grinned. "Well, sure you are! I could've told you THAT!"

"Yes," Mugi agreed dreamily.

Mio stared at them in shock. She quickly turned to Yui, who already had her mouth open to say something. "Not. One. Word," Mio growled.

Pouting, Yui picked up a cookie and nibbled on it.

Mio wisely took a step back.

"Oh, come on!" Yui protested, stomping her foot. "I'm not going to get crumbs-"

Mugi quietly slipped over to them, extended her hand, and caught a handful of the crumbs currently flying out of Yui's mouth.

"Oh," Yui said, blushing slightly. "Sorry." In a moment of inspiration, she grabbed Mugi's hand and licked across her open palm.

"YUI!" Mio screeched in disgust.

"What?" Yui asked innocently between licks. "The crumbs actually taste better this way!"

Mio turned to Mugi, who was giggling softly. "Aren't you going to stop her?!"

"In a minute," Mugi said airily.

Mio frowned, but Ritsu looped an arm around her waist and pulled her aside.

"You know, Mio, there's such a thing as being TOO perfect."

"Maybe, but they're nowhere near it!"

"I don't know," Ritsu disagreed mildly. "If it works for them, why bother it?"

"It's unsanitary!"

Ritsu snorted. "I doubt it. Mugi's hands are always clean."

Mio rolled her eyes. "You think just because she's rich-"

"No, I mean she washes her hands at least seven times while she's in school alone."

Mio blinked. "Why?"

Ritsu winked at her. "Because she wouldn't be our Perfect Mugi if she didn't know that our Perfect Yui would track her down between classes and beg for snacks."

Mio just stared at her. "That can't be true-"

"Mugi-chan, you used the strawberry soap today, didn't you?" Yui asked loudly.

Mio groaned and buried her face in her hands. She noted, with some frustration, that they were the perfect size for that, too.

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

Always wash your hands. Unless the water is dirtier than whatever you were last in. Then, just take your chances.

Strawberry scented soap is actually quite nice. To smell.


End file.
